Louise: The Zero-Spider!
by haterme
Summary: Louise summoned her familiar. Something that should have stayed at Oscorp. The spider that should have bitten Peter Parker, but instead bit Louise on accident. What could this mean for Louise. Power to help? Or power to destroy? "With great power, comes great responsibility."
1. Chapter 1

It was the day of her summoning. Louise Françoise's summoning as well as the second years. Louise, who was a short girl with long wavy pink hair, a childish face that had a serious look, pink eyes, and a petite body. She wore a long white buttoned collar shirt, short black skirt, black shoes with black knee high socks, and a black cape.

Indeed, Louise felt terrified for just yesterday she told Kirche and Montmorency that she'll summon a beautiful and amazing familiar, but Founder Brimir might just twist the summoning.

"Alright, last but not least, Louise Françoise." Her professor, an old but young man wearing a blue robe and holding a large cane. He, of course was professor Colbert, an expert at fire magic and mechanics. Louise, gulping, walked out of the crowd of students she was in and walked towards the middle of the grass ground, Vestri Court.

"The Zero..."

"Probably summon nothing..."

"Should have just left..." Comments about her flew around the students, some from a red haired girl. Louise shook her head mentally. This was not the time to think negative thoughts! She had to think positive of she wanted to summon a beautiful and amazing familiar. Taking a deep breath, Louise grabbed her wand that was inside her cape, and lifted her wand in the air above her head.

"My beautiful and wonderful familiar, " Louise chanted as she twirled the wand above her head, "somewhere beyong here..."

"Is the Zero changing the chant?" Students muttered as they looked at Louise, some of them ready to take cover.

"I beg of you, from the bottom of my heart. Summon my call!" And Louise brought her wand down, the wand pointing at the ground in front of her. She waited for anything, as long as she wouldn't get expelled from the school...

* * *

><p>Somewhere in another world then Halkegnia, in a building called Oscorp, was a spider. A spider that was crawling around, feeling the air of freedom again. And being the day where a certain school had a field trip, the spider, which was entirely black with two red O's on its abdomen, decided to look at the humans. In truth, being experimented on was the reason he could think and do things that a spider normally couldn't do but...<p>

He really didn't like being experimented on.

So him being curious after freeing himself from a jar, the spider crawled around the metal walls and ceiling when he saw with his eight eyes, a small circle oval on the ceiling, just enough to for him. He blinked, moved his eight legs towards it and stared at it. This was strange... For him to have human intelligence, this was new to him.

And doing what some scientist did, he decided to explore it and enter the oval. What could go wrong?

* * *

><p>There was no explosion. That was a good thing for Louise and the students but...<p>

A spider.

Louise had summoned...a spider of all things!? Maybe a dog or cat would have been better...

"Haha! The Zero's 'beautiful and wonderful familiar' is a spider!" Students laughed, pointing at the spider on Louise palm and at her. Louise growled at all the students. Weren't nobles supposed to have manners?

"Quiet!" Colbert shouted, something unusual to the students, making them silent. "Louise, I see you have successfully summoned a familiar. Please finish the contract, I have to get ready for the next class." He said gently, as not to rush Louise.

She blinked and looked at the spider in her palm, which seemed harmless when it had just crawled in her palm. As of know, the spider was just staring at her, as she was to it. Sighing mentally in her mind, Louise poked gently her wand on its small hairy head.

"I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Valliére. Bless this small spider to be my familiar." And Louise, ending the small sentence, gave it a kiss on its abdomen.

The spider felt confused. Of course, it did. It had been just kissed on its abdomen by a small girl. Of course, thinking carefully, he hoped she didn't notice he had bit her on the hand. He didn't know why, but whenever those scientist back in Oscorp had to grab him, they wore protective gloves. But he had thought that she was an enemy, but he later found out she was just a minor. Just his luck. But that wasn't his problem, it was the sudden rush of energy and a bit of pain that entered his body. He felt connected to the girl, like a slave. But also he felt powerful as well. He had to look into this further.

Louise, who had stared at the small runes that were etched unto the spiders abdomen, looked at Colbert who nodded.

"Looks like your my familiar." Louise said as she stared at the spider.

* * *

><p>"Haaah...what a day..." Louise mumbled as she changed in her bedroom. Taking off her uniform and also her panties, Louise put on a pink nightgown, thanlfully not see through. The spider, who was sitting on a table in Louise's bedroom, looked around, liking what the bedroom looked like. Just big enough for him to explore. Louise yawned as it was starting to be late. She lazily walked towards her bed, undoing her covers from the mattress, Louise began to lay down when she felt a course of pain hit her body. Louise widened her eyes of the burning pain coursing inside her body. She lay in her bed, crouching into a small ball, hoping for the pain to end, but it still came. Louise began to sweat, panting from the pain as her familiar watched from a distance.<p>

Louise began to feel dizzy, her thoughts scrambled until they disappeared. She passed out from the pain, it became too much for her.

The spider, who just stared at Louise, thought of one thing.

He hoped she wasn't dead.

* * *

><p>Louise woke up as a sweaty pig. Heck she had soaked her nightgowns. So, doing what she did normally, she got off her bed and changed out of her nightgown. 'I wonder what happened to me last night...' Louise thought as she looked through her closet full of her uniforms. Picking out a uniform, Louise walked began to change into her unform when she something caught her eyes. Her arms were muscular.<p>

"Eh?" Louise said as she looked over her body. She had grown taller, that she was sure. A-and she had larger breasts!? "Whaa..." Louise said as she began to see she had muscles all around her body, as well as a beautiful figure and a six pack!? Panicking, Louise dashed to her bedroom mirror and widened her eyes. She was...was different.

Her face became soft and womanly, a face of a young sixteen year old. She seemed, as she concluded, grew taller. She had an athletic build that she knew. But what did she do?

She fainted.

* * *

><p>Louise felt the stares of the academy students. All of them...staring at her...it kind of felt uncomfortable. Her uniform, which fit her a bit small, showed her changes to everyone around her especially the boys. She sat in the dining room, large wooden tables covered with white cloth and on them were plates of food. She sat near the exit of it as their wasn't class today, as for the students to let them interact with their familiars.<p>

"The only thing that would make things worse would be if the Zerbst-" Louise said when she was caught off.

"Louise~"

"Oh Brimir..." Louise mumbled as her Familiar, that was on the table, stared at her confusingly. What could be so wrong? And in a instant, his question was answered. A red haired girl, with tanned skin and large assets, and the same uniform as Louise, hugged Louise from behind. She had amber eyes that shined with lust. Louise on the other hand, was to busy trying to get her face out of the red haired girls assets.

"Louise did you already squish your familiar?" The red haired girl asked Louise.

"Fwet we gmmoo!" Louise shouted as the red haired girl twirled her around. The red haired girl stopped twirling Louise when she noticed something wrong. Pulling Louise off of her, she looked with her amber eye at Louise's face and body, especially her body! Founder Brimir was that muscle!?

"Haaah! Fresh air..." Louise said as she breathed in the air around her. Louise, who was forcefully grabbed and hugged off her chair, decided not to eat breakfast as her familiar jumped on her shoulder. Louise, stared at her enemy, Kirche, who continued to stare at her. Taking Kirche's hands off of her, Louise looked at Kirche who continued to stare at her. Waving her hands in front of her eyes, getting no reaction, Louise stepped a few feet back until she was outside in the courtyard.

'Strange...' Louise thought as she walked outside the courtyard. "So familiar...what should we do?" Louise asked the spider. "Hmm...as a matter of fact, I haven't named you haven't I?" Louise pondered on what to call the spider. Opening her hand to the spider, the spider crawled unto her palm and stared at her face as Louise stared at the spider. She looked at its abdomen and saw two double Zero's, which gave her an idea. "How about...Zero...?" Louise said as she wasn't making fun of herself. "Yeah...Zero...I guess we can go with that." Louise said as she made her decision. The spider, who's name was now Zero, crawled back on its master's shoulder and looked around at the land. It wasn't too bad. At least there wasn't any scientists or those giant needles...

Anyways...Both him and Louise just sat in one of the tables in the courtyard, Louise ordering tea from one maid. Sipping on the bitter tea, something that Louise liked, Louise sighed as she tried to remember something from last night. 'Hmmm...I remember going to sleep...and...urrgghh...I don't remember...' Louise thought as she looked at the tea water in her hand when a random rose got in front of her face.

"My, are you lonely my sweet maiden?" A male said.

'Ah...is that...' Louise thought as she moved the rose away and stared at the person who put the rose on her face. He had blonde wavy hair, the same uniform as Louise, except only wearing black khaki pants, a long white buttoned shirt, some of the shirt ruffle up to show his chest, and black shoes. And to end it off...he was the player in the academy, Guiche de Gramont.

"Would you like some company from a man like me?" Guiche asked as he smiled at Louise. She blinked for a moment and answered.

"No. I'm fine." Louise replied coldly as she sipped her tea.

"A-ah but i insist!" Guiche happily said as he really wanted to sit with "the lovely maiden". "But may k have your name?"

"Guiche, who is the only one that has this hair color in the school?"

"Umm...is that not Louise?"

"Yes now think. Who am I?"

And Guiche thought. And thought until he widened his eyes.

"L-Louise!?" He exclaimed in shock as he pointed his rose at Louise.

"Guiche, it wasn't that hard to tell.." Louise said as she almost sweatdropped at Guiche's action.

"Guiche!" Two females called out. Louise, who continued to sip her tea, looked at where the shouts came from, and saw Montmorency and a brunette.

Montmorency, who had long blonde hair, two strands of it curled near her face, blue eyes, and freckles uoom her face, and the same uniform as Louise. The brunette, as told had long brown straight hair, and brown eyes, the same uniform as Louise, only with a brown cape. The two girls, who looked for Guiche, saw him with Louise, and gasped until looking angrily at Guiche. Both girls walked towards Guiche and glared at him.

"Guiche! Why are you with this...this... LOUISE!?" Montmorency shouted as she paled seeing the hair color and familiar.

"Umm..hello." Louise said as she set down her finished tea cup on the table. "And can you lower the shouting. My ears are bleeding..." Louise said as she rubbed her ears.

"L-Louise...what happened you..." Montmorency asked.

"Umm...a growth spurt?" Louise said nervously as she too had no idea what happened to her. Maybe it was a growth spurt...

"Never mind that...why were you with Guiche?"

"Well...to say it honestly, he appeared in front of me, asking if I was lonely."

"He what!?" Both girls shouted as they looked at Guiche.

"L-ladies let's not do anything ras-"

**SLAP!**

Both girls slapped him in the face and walked away angrily from Guiche. Louise, who stared at Guiche who was on the floor from the impact of the slap, silently got off her table and walked away when Guiche called her out.

"Hold it Louise. Did you really think you would be let off easily?"

"Let off easily what?"

"Letting two women slap me."

"Yes."

"Well you thought wrong. I Guiche de Gramont...challenge you to a duel."


	2. Chapter 2: Deal

"A duel?" Louise repeated as she stared at Guiche with a confused look. Hadn't he known that it was against the rules for nobles to fight in school grounds?

"Yes, a duel for making two girls angry." Guiche explained as Louise had the urge to slap him. Guiche can sometimes just be so...annoying. Staring at Guiche, Louise had wanted to leave when a group of students began to encircle them to see what was going on. Perhaps she should have just ignored him while she was walking away.

"Guiche, you do realize that a duel against nobles is forbidden." Louise told him as she was getting ready to leave, but was stopped by Guiche.

"Hm, it is isn't it...then how about we make a deal?" Guiche said as he smiled an evil smile, knowing he has this in the bag. "If you can defeat my Bronze Valkyrie's, I will drop any offenses that I've put on you? If you cannot defeat them, then you shall have a divine dinner and night with me, Guiche de Gramont." He pointed at himself, smiling as he looked at Louise.

_'In the name of Brimir...like I'll have dinner with him...' _Louise thought as she rubbed her forehead. "I guess I'll accept the deal. BUT if I win, you have to do what I say, when I say it. Deal?"

"Hmph! That is a deal that I could accept! Now, let us begin!" Guiche shouted as he took out his rose wand, swinging it as a few petals fell towards the grass floor, four Bronze Valkyrie's were summoned as they each held a weapon. "Now then, _Zero..._try to defeat my Valkyrie's."

_'Their bronze...so there meltable...I should try to use Fireball but...' _Louise thought as she looked at her familiar who stared back at her. Sighing as she knew her familiar would do no good, Louise took out her wand from her shirt and began to chant.

"Oh no...the Zero is going to-"

"Fireball!" Louise finished as she pointed her staff towards the four Bronze Valkyrie's, hoping her spell would work but...only smoke came out. _'Haaah...now what!? If I don't win this deal, I'll be stuck having dinner with Guiche! Please in the Founder don't let me- !' _Louise, who was thinking as the smoke cleared, felt her head electrify as if it was in danger, and without thinking Louise jumped out of the smoke, hearing something smash into the ground. As the smoke cleared as she landed back on the floor, Louise widened her eyes at the Bronze Valkyrie that had punched the floor she was last on.

"Ah! Did I also forget to mention that my Valkyrie's would also try to attack you? Forgive me." Guiche said as he winked at Louise, making her shiver in disgust. Ughh...Guiche was so...so...

Wait. Did he just say that the Bronze Valkyrie's would try to attack her?

_"Yes he did Master! Quickly dodge!" _

"Eh?" Louise gasped out at the voice. Looking around, she again felt her head tingle and dodged another attack from the Valkyrie who had swung a mace down. "Who...said that?" Louise mumbled as she looked around the crowd that watched her and Guiche.

_"I did! You were the one that summoned me if I recall!" _Louise, widening her eyes, looked at her familiar on her shoulder.

"You talk?" Louise asked as she rolled to the side, dodging another attack.

_"Yes and no! I'm just talking with you in your mind, like a mental link! I overheard one of the students in the academy talk about the main facts and research of summoning. The benefits and disadvantages." _The spider said as it moved its two legs around like arms, seeing as it had emotion and thinking.

"I remember that as well...I must have forgot-" Louise who was talking with her familiar, felt the tingling sensation again and looked up to see a Valkyrie swinging its sword towards Louise, no escape route anywhere. Louise, who widened her eyes seeing the sword come closer, without thinking lifted her leg up and slammed her foot through its Bronze abdomen, smashing it quickly into smithereens. "I...I destroyed it!?" Louise exclaimed at her sheer strength of her kick, everyone's jaws dropping at Louise strength as well. "Well, well...it seems like I have the upper hand..." Louise said as she smiled, cracking her knuckles as Guiche paled. His plan...failed...

Walking towards Guiche, Louise side stepped dodging a sword stab. Grabbing the Valkyrie and kneed it, destroying it easily. Sensing the third one behind her, Louise back flipped without concern and landed behind the Valkyrie, much to the amazement of everyone. The third Valkyrie, turning around quickly, was met with a foot smashing its face as it too was destroyed instantly. The last Valkyrie, which was protecting Guiche in a defensive pose, was quickly put down as Louise had jumped in the air and smashed its head with both her feets. Particles of blue floated around the air for a moment before it disappeared, Louise standing where the Valkyrie was.

"I win." Louise stated as Guiche's jaw dropped in pure shock. Wasn't HE supposed to win!?

"I...Lost..." Guiche mumbled as he cried out in shame in his hands, seeing as he had just lost to the Zero.

"Wow Louise! I didn't know you did amazing tricks!" Students said in amazement as they surrounded Louise, who blushed in embarrassment.

"That was amazing!"

"You were so cool!"

"Hehe...Thank you..." Louise said as she smiled brightly, not used to the many praises she was receiving from her fellow peers. Perhaps...she could change to the better...but first,

She had to talk to her familiar. Something about the familiar and her change felt somehow connected...

But that could wait until later. She might as well drown herself with all the praises. She wouldn't get another chance like this! But too bad for Louise...another person would give her something more than praises. And that would he admiration and...a crush.

* * *

><p>"So tell me, familiar...do you have any idea of my change?" Louise asked the spider in her bedroom, herfamiliar sitting in the table next to her door.<p>

_"Yes actually...I umm...bit you." _The Spider answered as it pointed at Louise's hand. Louise, oooking at her hand, saw two black dots on the back of her hand, making her eyes widen.

"You bit me!? I could have died of poisoning for all I could know!"

_"It was an accident! Plus...at least my venom gave you a better body."_

"Hmm...true...but normal spiders can't do that. So what makes you special?"

_"Well where I come from, I was an experiment for an Organization of Oscorp. I was supposed to be used to cure diseases and things...but it turns out I came out like a Bio-Weapon, turning you into the way you are. Something the scientists said about doing everything a spider can..." _Louise's familiar said as he walked around the table thinking for a second to remember as much as possible.

_'Do everything a spider can...' _Louise thought as she knew one thing a spider could do. Looking at her hands, Louise bit her lips and removed herself from the bed she was sitting on. Walking towards the wall, Louise placed one of her hands on it and then the other.

"Woah..." Louise awed as she saw her bedroom upside down, her familiar looking at her with what seemed like shock. For she, Louise...

Was hanging upside down like a spider.

Now this...was something she would get used to...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lol I'm sorry I haven't updated my stories! I give my permission to angrily shout and hate me. I've been having tests and homework all day! Geez...teachers these days are Jackass's...**

**Nevertheless! I'm still alive! Lol...I promise next time my chapters will be longer! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Power

"Wow...I still can't believe it..." Louise said in awe as she crawled all over her bedroom ceiling. After finding out she could climb walls, Louise wanted to find out more about this ability, even as easy in the morning. "Hmm...what else does a spider do..." She said to herself as she stared at her familiar, who was eating a dead fly. Now that she thought of it...she hadn't given him a name...

"Zero." Louise said as she was sitting on the wall with her arms cross. Her familiar, who was on the table waiting his breakfast, stared at his master. "What else can I do?" She asked as Zero, Louise's familiar, tossed the dead fly behind him as he seemed to be in a thinking state.

_"Although I may have some information...the scientist were explaining that I would he used like a weapon... A biological weapon. So for starters...I have to make a hypothesis that when I had bitten you, you were injected with a mutated like substance that-" _

"Umm...what?"

_"Haaah...I am a different spider so when I bit you and gave you my venom, you got spider powers...super strength...uhh...Hmmm...actually I don't know!" _The spider shrugged as Louise mentally face palmed.

"So I have to figure it out myself?" Louise asked as Zero nodded, making Louise slump as she put on her shoes, making her finish changing. "I guess I can figure it out during class...come on Zero, let's go."

* * *

><p>"That was a good breakfast..." Louise stretched as she walked towards her class, which so happened to be Earth...one of her worst subjects at doing magic. Zero agree with the breakfast part seeing as he was able to catch a butterfly. "I wonder if were having a test..." Louise thought as she entered the class and seated herself as she was unaware of the stares she was getting.<p>

_"Master...how come were sitting in the corner?" _Zero asked as he noticed that Louise was staying far away from the students. Louise huffed as she opened her notebook and began to write.

"To stay focus of course." Louise answered as she awaited for the teacher to arrive. "Plus I don't need any people to interrupt me from my-"

"Oh Louise~" She was interrupted as Louise sighed depressingly at who had called out her name.

"Kirche..." Louise mumbled as she stared coldly at Kirche who was waving at her by the door. "This is why I sit here Zero." Zero stared at Kirche as he had a good view of her from Louise's shoulder. Ignoring her, Louise continued her work as Kirche who walked up the steps and sat in the chair next to Louise.

"What are you doing Louise?" Kirche asked as she scooted next to Louise and looked at the drawing she was doing, which so happened to be a spider. Louise, noticing Kirche looking, quickly closed the book.

"Nothing. Just the classwork." Louise replied cooly as in her head she was panicking seeing as she was caught drawing. Leaning on her hand, Louise never noticed the small hearts in Kirche's eyes as she oogled at Louise like eye candy. It had been about a few minutes in the class when finally the teacher had arrived.

"Class!" The teacher hollered as everyone in the class who were talking, quieted down. The teacher smiled in satisfaction as she walked towards her desk. "Alright, today I'll be teaching about transmuting..." The teacher began to explain as Louise paid close attention as Kirche was looking at the class boys. Zero on the other hand, had his eyes wide as imaginary stars flee around his body.

_"Knowledge~~~" _Zero said as Louise stared weirdly at her familiar seeing as she heard it. Shaking her head slightly, Louise continued to pay attention to the teacher when she began to try to make herself small when the teacher began a small demonstration of turning rock into bronze.

"And voila!" The teacher shouted as the dirty rock had turned into bronze. Smiling at her demonstration, she looked at the awed students. "I'd like someone to try this spell out." She asked as her purple hat pointed at the air. "Hmmm...you there! The one with pink hair." The teacher called out Louise as she bit her lips and stood up.

"Y-Yes mam." Louise said as Zero tagged along with Louise as she began to make her way towards the desk with a now old piece of rock.

"M-Miss!" Shouted students as they paled at Louise.

"You can't!"

"She'll explode the class!"

"We're going to die!" Shouted students as they looked around and tried to find an escape.

"Oh quiet!" The teacher yelled as she huffed. "How bad can her magic spells be?" She playfully said as she stared at Louise, who had already finished the chant as the rock began to glow into different colors.

_"Hm? I'm sure this wasn't supposed to happen-" _Zero was saying when the light surrounding the rock quickly went back inside the rock and released causing-

A explosion...a VERY big explosion that caused the students to fall of their chairs and dirty the entire class with ash. Luckily for Louise, with her sticking powers, she was able to withstand her explosion as did Zero as he was inside a small pile of ash on Louise's shoulder as only his legs and eyes were showing.

"Founder.." Louise said as she grabbed a handkerchief from her shirt and began to wipe the ash that covered her entire face. "That was a small explosion..."

She was met with complaints and a punishment after class. Luckily however, she was only punished to clean the room after school.

* * *

><p>On the wall of the almost cleaned class, was Louise as she was cleaning the wall with a wet rag as her feet were sticking to the wall. "At least cleaning classes will be easier." Louise mumbled as Zero was looking through a book of magic that the teacher had left behind.<p>

_"Indeed it will..." _Zero agreed as he rubbed his feet together and chuckled darkly as Louise's only response was a small and nervous chuckle. _'What's he up to...?' _Louise thought to herself as she crawled higher and took a deep breath.

"This is so tiring." She complained as she moved her fingers around in the air. "As of right now, I could he studying and finding out my power but no...I'm forced to clean the class and-" making another finger position, Louise was met with a squirt sound that came from her hand. "Eh...?" Louise said as she stared at her hand and at the ceiling, where a fresh and strong looking web was hanging.

_"Ooh! You can produce webs too!? Amazing!" _Zero exclaimed as Louise paled and did the same hand position, which looked like a rock sign. Web instantly shot out of her wrist as she turned white and opened her mouth. _"Uhh..Louise?" _Zero asked as Louise felt her vision turn black and...

She fainted off the wall.

* * *

><p>In a small castle...or to say a large castle, a young princess had found something odd in her garden. Although it was nighttime, the moonlight had given her enough light to find the mysterious object that had landed on her garden.<p>

In the grass, where it was burning and a large rock with smoke coming out of it laid in a crater, was something the princess couldn't see as the living item was black as night. It was...no...it called itself...

The Symbiote...a living creature that fed on peoples emotion. And soon...it would find a host...even one like the princess...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Minna! Welcome back...I think? Anyways...how've you been!? Good...angry...I won't judge! Anyways...so lets get this straight! My updating schedule is a little tight...so I wonder if I'll have time again...You know seeing as tests are coming! The BIG tests!<strong>

**Anyways...please leave a comment below and tell me how you feel about this story! See you next time, haterme!**


End file.
